


The blackout

by YuukoUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukoUchiha/pseuds/YuukoUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever let into your house a wet cat? No? Well... Naruto let Sasuke in one day only to discover this pretty kitten had claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction-net the 26 of September 2008.  
> This fic was beta'ed by my twiny Aikage, however English is not my first language, I hope you can forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Cupricanka .:loves:. she gave me the basic idea for this fic.

Naruto smiled contently. He loved the smell of wet earth and listening to raindrops fall always calmed him. Oh! This was a good day. 

He didn’t care about the growing river flowing in front of his home, though he did pity the poor souls outside. You could blame the government for the crappy drain but Naruto was always happy when the rain came as long as he was home he didn’t care.

He sipped his warm tea while he looked upon the street from his veranda, it was early in the afternoon but the clouds blocked the sun making the day already dark. His smile widened as his hand touched a sensitive spot on his neck while the other hand stretched over his head. He had a stressful day and enjoying the sound of the rain was the perfect end for it. 

His eyes caught movement at his right, and as he turned around he could see a car navigate though the street and park at his next door neighbor’s house. He frowned. That wasn’t Itachi’s car.

He smiled when he saw a figure he could recognize anywhere run towards the house right beside his, getting soaked in the process. He watched the guy knock the door a few times and wait, hugging himself to contain his trembling in the cold weather.

“Sasuke,” Naruto screamed, “Itachi is not home!”

“What?” came the barely audible answer.

“Itachi ain’t home!” He tried again at the same time lighting struck. 

“What?” 

“Come here!” Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he waved the brunet over.

Naruto could just imagine his neighbor’s younger brother cursing. He hurried to get the door when he saw the man running towards his house.

He could barely stop his laughter when he came face to face with Sasuke.

“What’s so funny moron?” Sasuke asked irritably.

“Hey!” He stopped smiling that goofy smile. “Don’t call me that, bastard!”

“What were you trying to tell me?”

“Ah! Well...” Naruto scratched the nape of his neck “Itachi isn’t home” He threw a nervous glance to Sasuke “He won’t be for a few days, he said something about a business trip” 

“Figures.” Sasuke said bitterly, missing the strange glint in Naruto’s eyes.

Naruto couldn’t believe this situation. He felt like he was under a spell as his eyes followed a single drop of rain traveling from Sasuke’s wet hair, on to his cheek, down his neck and getting lost on Sasuke’s –also wet- shirt. Fuck! How hadn’t he notice the way his shirt clung to him like a second skin, showing off his slender body?

“Great! I better go now”

Naruto shook himself out of his trance. “No way I’m letting you go with this rain Sasuke!” He grabbed Sasuke’s wrist tugging him “Come on in”

Sasuke was very tempted to go back home, but he remembered why was there is the first place and decided against it. He couldn’t go home but… He hesitated for a second, maybe he should try to break into Itachi’s house instead. He eyed the blond man in front of him. It would definitely be safer. Thunder echoed in the distance, yes, definitely safer. 

“Oh c’mon, kitty!” He whined. “Just come inside”

“What?” Sasuke glared the blond idiot in front of him. His cock did not just twitch! 

“Kitty? Yes, Sasuke, you look like a drowned cat.”

“Idiot! If you’re gonna say stupid things I’ll...” 

“Yes, like a gorgeous black cat.” He said with a sexy voice, invading Sasuke’s personal space within seconds. “And I would love to lick all of you clean,” he whispered into his ear.

“Fuck.” His eyes almost rolled back at the mental image but before Sasuke could react, Naruto was already walking away. Sasuke scowled, Naruto was so confident that he would follow. 

And the worst part? He did.

Sasuke entered the house, taking off his soaked shoes, walking bare foot towards the living room. He swallowed hard when he saw Naruto going straight into his room. His heart began to beat wildly until he saw Naruto come back with clothes.

“You’re gonna catch a cold if you keep wearing those wet clothes.” Naruto told him as he handed him black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. “There’s the bathroom,” Naruto pointed in the direction, “Take a quick shower as I make some tea to warm us up.”

 _‘Mmm... I have something else in mind that could warm us up’_ Sasuke thought as he walked towards the bathroom. This was why he hated the blond; the idiot was always teasing him. He hated when Naruto and Itachi would team up to make him uncomfortable. Sasuke hissed when his wet jeans touched his forming erection. The only problem was that his brother didn’t give him goddamned erections!

He cursed when his arm came in contact with the cold water of the shower, gods! He was in Naruto’s bathroom. He felt his cock twitch. _‘Fuck this’_ he thought as the water warmed up. He decided wasn’t about to leave the bathroom with a hard on one way or another as his hand traveled south. 

“Do you need help with that?” the suggestive voice asked though the door, startling him.

 _‘Fuck yes!’_ “Don’t push me!” he bit out. Naruto would always say things to him as though he didn’t mean to tease him. If he were less of a man, Sasuke would always blush around Naruto… to the blond’s amusement. 

But enough was enough. Naruto would get a taste of his own medicine tonight, Sasuke thought as he fought to drown a moan. Yes, Naruto would learn to stop playing with fire, he... gods! Sasuke bit his lip. Naruto would shut the fuck up or Sasuke would do it for him.

Yes! Sasuke could imagine that… Naruto’s lips would spread around his erection, his tongue licking and teasing, thrusting into the slit of the head of his cock. Naruto would look at him all the time, piercing him with his blue eyes. He would observe all his reactions and would get aroused because of them, because Sasuke knew that he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Having the strong man on his knees, Naruto would suck him hard and quickly only to stop when he was about to come. Confusing the thunder echoing outside with the beat of his heart, Sasuke kept fantasizing about the blond. He would place a hand on Naruto’s soft hair to try to make him hurry but to no avail. Naruto would only make him cum when he wanted. Gods... Naruto... he... his tongue! That wicked tongue! Sasuke was sure Naruto would have to support him because his knees wouldn’t be able to as Naruto would caress his skin with one hand towards his ass, “Fuck” _‘Oh gods... fuck!’_ Sasuke closed his eyes when he felt a small river of water travel into his asscrack as he imagined one of Naruto’s fingers slide into him. _‘Yes!’_ Naruto’s lips would be swollen by now but he wouldn’t care as he would allow Sasuke to thrust into his warm mouth then impale himself on tan fingers when Naruto would pull back. So good! So good... Blue eyes ordering him to cum, his mouth on his cock and his fingers in his ass, oh gods! He would... he would... “Naruto!” Sasuke screamed reaching his climax. He let his head rest on the wall, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself.

“What?” Naruto screamed defensively through the door, “It’s not like the blackout is my fault!”

“Idiot.” Sasuke said opening his eyes, blushing when he noticed he had called Naruto’s name out loud and that while within his fantasy he hadn’t noticed the lights going off.

“Well, Sasuke, what the hell is taking you so long?”

“Nothing moron,” Sasuke said as he stepped out of the shower making noise with the door, “Just let me get dressed.”

He walked to the small cabinet where he had placed the clothes Naruto had given him as he dried his hair. When he grabbed them he saw the t-shirt, the sweatpants and orange boxers—he smirked, there was no way he was wearing those. Keep them? Maybe. But wearing them? No way in hell. 

When Naruto finally heard his bathroom door open he smirked and turned around to tease Sasuke “Finally! I thought I would have to perform CPR... on... you” He heard Sasuke chuckle but he didn’t care. Damn! Sasuke was only wearing a towel. Didn’t he realize how sexy he looked? Because of the blackout Naruto had already lit some candles and the light they gave off made Sasuke’s skin glow with the water drops that still were wandering down his body. His wet hair clung to his face and his eyes seemed to swallow the light that shone around them. He looked delicious.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” 

He stared at Sasuke who stood in the door threshold “There is no way I’m wearing these things moron.” Naruto’s eyes went to the orange boxers Sasuke had in his hands. Those were his favorite ones, why had he given them to Sasuke? He wasn’t very sure about that... 

“Well bastard, if you don’t want to wear them you can go just like that.” The spoiled brat! If he wanted he could go commando Naruto didn’t care.

But when Naruto saw Sasuke’s smirk, he knew something evil was going to happen. His suspicions were confirmed when, in what felt like slow motion, Sasuke straightened himself up and the hand that was resting on his hip removed the towel fluidly, letting it fall beside him...

Fuck!

Naruto froze when his body disconnected from his mind. He watched, dumbfounded, as Sasuke approached him like a feline stalking its prey. He could feel Sasuke’s breath on his ear. “What’s wrong Na-ru-to?” His own breath hitched at the husky voice. Even when their bodies barely touched he could feel the heat radiating from Sasuke.

Sasuke thought his heart would leave his body. He loved the way Naruto had looked at him but when he didn’t react or say anything, it made Sasuke panic. _‘What did I do? What did I do?’_ he kept asking himself as he turned and started to walk towards the bathroom to get the sweatpants Naruto had given him. Had he taken it too far?

But all his thoughts were forgotten when he has pushed harshly against the wall. 

“What the hell, idiot?” All complaints died when he felt a rough tongue lick along his shoulder blade to his neck. He heard Naruto hum before licking another patch of his skin... a wet kiss... a little suck.

“Fuck!” Sasuke shuddered.

“I will.” Naruto told him as he turned him around, and when they were face to face Sasuke could see the fire in Naruto’s eyes. His tanned skin had a yellowish glow and his hungry tongue licked his lips in anticipation before clinging on to a nipple.

Sasuke mewled and purred as Naruto licked all over his body. No words were exchanged but they weren’t necessary as Naruto’s eyes never left his and everything there was to say was said between them. Naruto kissed his hips and bit his thighs as Sasuke’s hands caressed lovingly his hair. But it was when Naruto’s tongue licked from his balls to the tip of his cock that Sasuke could not hold it anymore he wanted... oh he wanted Naruto on him... in him... he couldn’t wait anymore!

“Naruto! Please Naruto, I’m going to come.”

“We are not done yet, Sasuke” Naruto said as he stood up promising deep pleasure.

When Naruto kissed him, everything else faded away. Sasuke could feel them moving desperately trying to reach an unknown destination. The center of his world was the man holding him, kissing him in a desperate way that Sasuke returned with equal fervor. He was so focused on him that Sasuke didn’t even know they got to the bed until he was laying on it... On Naruto’s bed... Naruto, who was already naked… Sasuke barely remembered ripping off his clothes. Naruto kept sucking and nibbling his lips while rocking his hips creating delicious friction and taking Sasuke just one step below his orgasm.

“Turn around.” Naruto said making Sasuke whimper at the warm loss. 

“Naruto...”

“I said ‘We’re not done yet’! Turn around!” Naruto commanded, making Sasuke shudder and obey.

Sasuke was on his hands and knees, feeling a little vulnerable in his position but too turned on to really care. He squirmed when Naruto made no move but felt his eyes roaming all over him. When he was about to turn around to see what the blond was doing, Naruto pushed his upper body down so that his ass was in the air. Naruto caressed the skin on his lower back slowly, reaching his ass. It was only when Naruto hands spread Sasuke’s cheeks that he knew what was coming. 

“You are trembling Sasuke, do you want this?” 

Sasuke whimpered and nodded.

“Sorry I didn’t catch that.”

“Yes!”

“What do you want Sasuke? You need to tell me. Do you want me to lick your entire body? Including here?” He asked as one finger probed his entrance. 

“Yes! Naruto,” Sasuke whined, “Please lick me all clean as you promised.” 

“Yes, I’m gonna do just that, Sasuke,” he said as he caressed the skin around Sasuke’s entrance, “But when you feel my tongue in your ass, you’re gonna cum. Understand?” He asked hotly “You’re gonna cum as you feel my tongue tasting you... just because I tell you to.”

His erection hurt. Naruto kept teasing him, licking his ass cheeks, the skin between his balls and his entrance in long strokes, oh so close! But not enough. Sasuke whimpered. He unconsciously pushed his hips towards Naruto in a silent plea. He didn’t know what to do; he was so... so close. He could feel his orgasm but couldn’t reach it. Then, as Naruto’s tongue passed over his hole, he mewled. Sasuke could not stop himself. He moaned as a deep growl left Naruto’s throat. 

That was the last thing Sasuke knew.

All he could see was white and the only sound he heard was the void. He was barely aware of the “meow” that had escaped his lips as the only thing he could do was to feel... To feel Naruto’s tongue finally in him. His ass clenched onto the wet appendage that kept thrusting into him, the big hand that jerked him off prolonged the sensations.

He was on the edge of consciousness, crying out when he felt the tongue leaving his ass, his muscles still shook from his climax. He felt something harder and bigger push into him and the whines became shorter and acute _‘It hurts’_ he mewled. Naruto’s cock was much bigger than his tongue. 

“It’s ok little kitten, it’s ok” Naruto whispered and hummed as his hands caressed Sasuke’s back going towards the brunet’s holding them, interlacing them. He placed all his body’s weight on Sasuke’s. “It’s ok my little kitten,” he whispered huskily in Sasuke’s ear. “I know it hurts now, but I’ll make it better.” He was deeper inside Sasuke. “You mewl so beautifully.” Naruto licked and sucked his earlobe. “I’m going to fuck you so hard Sasuke,” Sasuke whined in discomfort and pleasure, “you won’t even know which way is up and which way is down.”

“Aaah!” was the cry that left Sasuke’s lips when Naruto thrust as he bit into his shoulder. In the next thrust Sasuke moaned again feeling Naruto’s erection buried deep inside of him. His tongue peeked out of his mouth, his back arched, and his eyes shut tightly in pleasure overload.

He almost cried when he felt Naruto pull out, only to be turned around and carried. Naruto was sitting on the bed and slowly lowered Sasuke down onto his erection.

“You take my cock so beautifully,” Naruto whispered in his ear, making him contract around Naruto. “Oh gods!” Naruto moaned as Sasuke started to rock himself against Naruto. “Yeah! Just like that... I want to see you impale yourself onto me.” He surrounded Sasuke with his arms, encircling his waist to rest his hands on his asscheeks, spreading them, allowing his erection go deeper “Can you hear those lewd noises your asshole makes when my cock thrusts inside of you?”

Sasuke trashed and moaned as he lowered himself onto Naruto, burying his face into Naruto’s neck, licking it. His arms held on to him for dear life, purring in content at the sensation the contact their slick bodies provided, his own erection trapped between them.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whined, “Sasuke,” he said breathlessly as Sasuke increased the pace. “I can’t hold back anymore.” Sasuke’s only answer was a long lick which lapped a sensitive spot in the blond’s neck.

With one last squeeze Naruto’s hand traveled from Sasuke’s ass, passing his thighs towards his knees. When Sasuke was rising up, Naruto turned them around in one fluid motion and pushed Sasuke into the mattress, landing in top of him, thrusting his erection in the same movement, making Sasuke cry in pleasure. He buried his nails into Naruto’s shoulders for support.

With Naruto’s hands on either side of his head, Sasuke used his own to lift his legs, giving Naruto, whose pace was becoming rougher and faster, better access.

“Gods.” Sasuke couldn’t hold his tears anymore, the pleasure was to strong. He felt dizzy as Naruto started to lick his tears away. “Please,” he begged not knowing what he was begging for. “So beautiful.” He heard in the distance but his senses were shutting down, he could only feel. He could only feel Naruto’s tongue on his face, the delicious weight pushing him down, the empty sensation he felt when Naruto’s erection pulled back and the electric shocks that jolted through his spine every time that big cock stabbed his prostate. He was... oh gods! He was so close!

“Sasuke” Naruto called him. “Oh gods! Sasuke. Please look at me”

Sasuke tried, he really tried, but it was so hard! He couldn’t stop moaning, and when he finally got the strength to open his eyes it was too much! The candle’s glow lit the tanned skin, but it was his eyes what captivated Sasuke. They had such an animalistic possessiveness that it made his entire body shudder. 

“Sasuke” He whispered longingly.

The hand that rested on Naruto’s neck squeezed tighter as his body arched. The blond’s name that was screamed in pleasure surpassed the loud clap of thunder when lightening hit the ground at the same moment. Sasuke purred when he felt Naruto’s cock pulsing inside of him, heard Naruto pant as he praised him and before he fell into unconsciousness he barely heard “Stay with me.”

\- - - - -

Sasuke woke up with a start. A loud noise –thunder?- had woken him up. He covered his eyes with one arm trying to block the sunlight until he was used to it. When he looked at his surroundings he noticed the clock blinking on the night stand, flashing 12:00 AM. He smiled when he noticed arms embracing him, who would have thought Naruto was a cuddler?

The loud noise was back again. Someone was knocking at the door. Naruto woke up and fell from the bed. Sasuke almost laughed at that, and when Naruto stupidly said “whe... what?”, the person at the door tried again. Naruto hurriedly put on his boxers as he gave Sasuke a quick peck on his lips before he left to answer it.

“Coming!” Sasuke heard him scream as he also stood up, covering himself with the sheets. His curiosity peaked when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Naruto, have you seen my brother? His car is parked at my house.” 

His eyes widened and after recovering he sent Naruto his deadliest glare when he saw the guilty look in his eyes and scratch the back of his neck smiling sheepishly. 

‘Gods!’ he cried internally when he saw the amused smirk his brother had when their eyes met... he was never going to live this down!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think Sasuke was kinda slutty? Well... .:shrugs:. He just made Naruto's intentions easy to fulfill ;)
> 
> Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
